


Reading The Signs

by susiephalange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader is the only Lost Girl, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader reads the wrong signs as to what Felix has for and against her. Maybe someone should assist her before she runs off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading The Signs

Lost boys. And girl. That's what they were. What you were. Peter Pan's loyal associates who lived for more years than anyone could imagine. You could think back to when you had been snatched by Pan's shadow, almost five hundred years ago in the little village you lived in - but you didn't. You weren't the ______ you'd been then - you were now ______, a lost girl - and those days were well behind you.

On your arrival to the camp, you'd been surrounded by the boys, all wanting a piece of you like you were a cake in a district plagued by hunger. Pan put an end to that, assigning his right hand man, Felix to look out for you.

Like that had been any better.

Felix would walk too fast or talk too low for you to hear or barked orders to you when you messed up slightly or frowned at you no matter what. He was taller than you and look down to you as if you were lower than him. He'd openly criticise you in front of Pan and the rest of the boys like you couldn't do anything right and made you pull more than just your weight.

It wasn't fair.

When the boys would whoop and dance around the bonfires, singing and shouting and generally enjoying themselves, Felix would have you cleaning the campsite, keeping watch, even though there was nobody left anymore to fear (those pirates has mysteriously left sometime ago).

You'd lived like this for a century too many, and one day, you decided to bring it up. Felix had just come from speaking to Pan, which, in hindsight, wasn't the best time to talk. He looked angry, tired and ready to take on anything that came his way. When you had tapped his shoulder when you walked along with him, the growled " _what_?" should have been where it ended.

"Do you hate me?" You wondered. "I don't get it, Felix, I do everything you say, but you're always so _mean_!"

Felix's frown deepened. "What did I say about bothering me?" He hissed.

Your face fell, and you fell out of step with the taller Lost Boy. Before he could say anything more, you only nodded, and raced into the undergrowth back to camp.

If you had stayed a second longer, you'd have seen Felix's face in a way no other had seen him since he was mortal.

Though back at camp you sat on your stretcher, looking over the things you had accumulated over the many years - old buttons, acorn shells, broken daggers, you couldn't help but feel low. Why had you asked Felix? You had already known the answer, but hearing it aloud had made it seem more final. Like he hated you and that was final.

"Has anyone seen _______?"

It was him. Pan.

"She's in the tent," someone hollered back to the leader. At once your breathing stilled and quicker than ever you hid your collection of loose items under your stretcher again to keep their anonymity.

"______, I think we need to talk."

You looked up to see the familiar face of Pan smiling through the entrance of the tent. That smile didn't fool you, though - you knew he had business with you. And somehow, you knew it was to do with what had transpired minutes earlier with his right hand man.

"About what?" You smiled, playing it off, standing to greet Pan.

He rolled his eyes. "Come with me ______ - and don't play dumb, you know just what I'm here about."

Oh. He knew. That means he must have heard it. A scarlet blush rushed over your cheeks as the pair of you walked away from camp to the clearing a way away. "So -,"

"Are you so blind, _______?" Pan interrupted bluntly.

"Pardon?" You frowned.

Pan danced around you in frustration, grinding his teeth. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed! Oh, ______, you're - ah," he paused, and whispered in your ear, "Felix _doesn't_ hate you."

You took a step back and faced Pan. "What? Why does he act like it then?"

Pan's hands were suddenly on the sides of your face, his bottomless eyes staring into your soul. "Think, ______, think very hard about this."

"Well," you started, "He'd walk too fast and I'd have to run to catch up."

With a wave of his hand Pan had projected the memory of it into the trees before the pair of you. This time, however, you saw Felix's face - frowning in not annoyance, but...concern.

"He'd talk too low for me to hear him, and wouldn't repeat himself and I'd have to lean in to him to try to hear at all!"

That memory joined the other, and you saw how the corner of his mouth lifted up in a smile you never noticed.

"...and he'd yell at me when I'd do something wrong and he'd always be frowning at me like I was the biggest screw-up ever!"

You gasped inwardly seeing Pan's memory of Felix pulling at his hair and telling the other boys to leave you alone when you didn't get it right. You bit your lip seeing how tormented he was with frown lines, smoothing them out with a heavy sigh.

"Anything else?" Pan wondered.

"Y-yes," you murmured. "He's constantly looking down to me, like I'm a child and always say mean things about me. I do more than I have to, just because he says so!"

You watched Pan's image of Felix talking to Pan aside at one of the bonfires, saying " _how can anyone be so short? I think she thinks I'm scary or something, I don't mean to make her cry. She's not incompetent, she has the ability to do so much more!"_

_"And yet you treat her like she can't do a thing herself."_

_"I'm trying to make her stronger, Pan, I don't know how else to say it but make her tougher."_

You gasped at the pictures, and they all disappeared at once. You turned to Pan and with wide eyes held back tears at the realisation of what Felix was always doing.

"I've - I've got to find him!" You whispered, running back to camp to find Felix.

Your feet sped faster than they had ever before back to camp, your eyes frantically searching for the boy with the pale blonde hair and the scar you'd known for almost five hundred years. But as frantic as you were, you didn't realise you'd found him - until you had run straight into him.

"_______?"

You looked up to the lost boy, your mentor and now, the boy who you had wrongfully accused of hating you with the same eyes that still had tears in them from your talk with Pan. From the ground you looked up at him and in his confusion, felt those tears spill over and onto your cheeks.

Shocked, Felix bent down to help you up, unsure of the outburst. "______, are you okay?" His voice didn't sound as gravely and gruff as usual. And you knew why.

"I'm so sorry," you sniffed. It must have been the first time you'd cried in front of him without any reason.

Felix frowned. "Is this about earlier? I'm sure -,"

You buried your head into his chest and sobbed. You could tell he wasn't sure what to do, because after a hesitation you felt his arms wrap around your back.

"I'm sorry I said you hate me," you whimpered into his chest, the words being barely audible through the crying, "I'm sorry for being so stupid and not realising and I'm sor-,"

"It was just your wording, ______, I don't hate you, I don't want to see you get hurt." He spoke softly into your ear, rubbing your back. "It's not your fault, it's mine."

You shook your head, and withdrew from his chest - now soaked by tears - and looked onto his face, and leant your forehead against his.

"It's miscommunication," you whispered, closing your eyes like Felix had, and voiced what the pair of you were thinking: "And I - I like you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
